All Snowed In
by Warriorlass
Summary: This will be a collection of four chapters of one fic, all requests, 2 for DawnOfRenalice :DenmarkXReader and NorwayXReader and 1 for MasumotoMika, for RomanoXReader. 1 for silvershadowling of AustriaXReader.
1. DenmarkXReader

"Come on _, one more drink before you go home? I mean the storm won't come in til about midnight." Denmark pleaded.

You sighed; there was no way of getting around this one. Your hot Danish friend wasn't going to allow you to leave unless you had one more. "Fine, one more and that's it!" You exclaimed.

Damn you and your ability to be easily persuaded by those who you have major crushes on, because it went from one drink, to three drinks, to five drinks.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it." You growled, "It's after midnight and we're all snowed in!"

Demark smiled impishly, his face was pink with being flushed, "Aw come on, wouldn't you rather spend an entire night with your old buddy than go home to lonesome household?" You stiffened when his lips gently brushed your ear; sending involuntary shivers down your back, "Besides, I know how you hate being alone on a cold winter's night." He whispered.

You blushed a dark crimson red, and turned your face quickly away, "What are you implying?"

"Well you've been separated from your ex for at least two months now, and I've been giving you space, but-," he turned your face in his direction, "I can't hold on any longer I want to make you happy. Happier than you've ever been with any man."

You bit your bottom lip in uncertainty, you had a major crush on him sure, and obviously he cared about you, or so he said…then again he did wait for you to get over your last boyfriend…You thought about the Scotsman who had broken your heart, because he told you that he didn't think your guys' relationship would work.

You sighed and looked at Denmark who still had a smile plastered on his face, "Is this the alcohol talking, or do you really like me?"

"Have I ever lied to while I was drunk?"

You shook your head with a smile, he had a point he had never lied to you. In fact he was always brutally honest when he was drunk. Denmark even told you once that he had once wore briefs as a dare.

But still…you didn't want your heart broken again, "Do you promise to make me happier than any man has ever done before?" You asked him.

He nodded, you smiled and blushed lightly, "Okay…well…to tell you the truth…I do have a crush on you."

Denmark smiled warmly, "Then I can wait for you to be just as much in love with me as I am in with you."

You smiled happily and then in heat of the romantic moment, you kissed him passionately, "Thank you." You whispered on his lips, panting lightly.

He kissed you back, and then pulled you off your stool and onto his lap so the kiss could deepen. Denmark ravaged your mouth like an animal tortured with a ravenous hunger, as if deprived of care and love.

"Den-Denmark." You moaned into his mouth.

"Why don't we take this into my suite?" He asked.

You nodded and he swept you into his arms Denmark told the bartender lightly, to put the charge on Norway's tab.

"That's a dirty rotten thing to pull." You said snickering into his ear, Denmark smirked as he looked at you, and said, "He'll be fine, Norway will get over it."

You rolled your eyes and kissed your hottie deeply, as he carried you to his suite in the World Meeting mansion.

Denmark laid you down on his bed and kissed your neck in dark seduction, "Well it looks like we're going to be all snowed in, so it's going to be very, very cold if we don't do something fast, and we all know how you get when you're cold." He winked.

You laughed, "Just turn off the damn lights."

"You got it my sweet." Denmark said then hurriedly turned off the lights, and jumped on the bed as you both proceeded to doff your clothes and take each other in warm embracing arms, and make love.


	2. NorwayXReader

"Oh good you made it." Norway said as you walked in, "I was afraid you were going to stay at home today." He said before kissing your cheek kindly.

"Yeah, but I told you I would never blow you off like your last girlfriend did." You said with a warm smile.

Norway smiled happily, "You're almost too good for me, thank you." He said holding you close. He offered you a seat and you both talked while sipping at your guys' beers. "So, just a couple, I want to be sober during our first." Norway said blushing at the thought.

You giggled, "Don't be so worried, I would let you take me however you were. I love you Norway, you know that. So how's your buddy?"

Norway chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Denmark's fine, I think he's going to ask his friend out tonight, he's been crushing on her since forever."

"Oh that's nice." You said with a grin and looked over at the couple.

"But enough about my friends, how have you and your friends been?"

"They've been great, they actually threw a party for me, and had a fight over what outfit for me to wear tonight."

"Well you look spectacular."

"It was my choice of dress." You giggled.

"Then I guess that explains it, right?" Norway chuckled with a kind smile.

"Yeah, I suppose so." You laughed.

"So, would you like something to eat?" He asked.

"Hell yeah, I'm starving."

Norway nodded and ordered for himself and then ordered your favorite meal for you.

"N-Norway, that's an expensive meal!"

"Nothing is too pricey for you." He winked, and caressed your face with his broad strong warm hand.

"You are too sweet."

"I know, but you're sweeter."

"Oh get a room already brother." Iceland said rolling his eyes.

Norway turned to him, "Zip it, _brother dear_."

Iceland turned red with embarrassment and took his beer elsewhere.

"You are so good with your sibling." You said with a brightly lit smile.

Norway chuckled, "I do care about him, but I know he hates it when I call him that."

"I wish I had siblings…or even kids…Uh! Not that you know-,"

Norway kissed you, you just looked so cute when you get embarrassed or flustered, "Hey, if you really want kids, just ask." He chuckled.

"Norway…" You smiled, "We've only been going out six months."

He shrugged with a light smile, "I love kids myself, but if you're not ready, and you don't want to get to that, it's fine."

"I just…I don't want to have kids unless I know I'm going to commit."

"Well…hypothetically speaking, if I were to ask you, what would you say?"

"I-I suppose I would say yes, I mean I love you, I mean, I'm in love with you, because you know anyone can love anyone, but you can only be _in _love with that special-," He kissed you and chuckled loving your adorable face and the words that tumbled out of your mouth in a nervous way.

"-someone." You finished almost breathless.

"And I'm in love with you." He said.

After a while of talking, it started getting late. So he led you upstairs to his suite.

"So, are you ready for this?" Norway asked.

You nodded, "Of course I am, I am ready to do anything when I'm with you."

He chuckled, "Then let's take on this shall we?"

You both entered the room and made love to each other, and after a while of doing so, he was taking off the special protection when he said, "Damn…it broke."

"Oh…gawd…what if I'm going to get pregnant?"

"If so, then I'm glad I bought this." He said, and then turned to a drawer and pulled something out and under the dim orange light of the lamp on his bedside table, you saw him turn and hold out a black velvet box, "Will you marry me _?"

You smiled, "Yes, of course I will."

"Now if you are pregnant with my child, it won't matter, because he'll be born after we're married."

"You are the best man on earth."

"What, no, that's Denmark." Norway said.

You laughed at his strange humor, "Fine, you're the best groom-to-be, on earth. I love you my husband-to-be." You chuckled.

"And you are the best wife-to-be." Norway smiled as he leaned in and kissed you deep.

The following morning it was revealed that you indeed were pregnant, and you and Norway told everyone, in that snowed in day, that you were so, and you were getting married!


	3. RomanoXReader

"I hate you!" You screamed.

"I said I'm sorry!" Romano snapped back.

You glared at each other with a fierce stare; you turned away and ran off, hiding your tears.

Romano crossed his arms, and Spain face palmed and said, "You should never treat a lady like that."

"She's not a lady, she's a brat!"

Spain slapped Romano upside his head, "Why would you such a hurtful thing?"

"She's whining because I was playing 'too rough' during the snow fight." Romano growled.

"Well then you should've taken it easy on _."

"She said she could take whatever I threw at her!" Romano protested.

"You are an idiot, mi amigo. Obviously she likes you."

"Why do you say that you damn jerk?"

"Because, she asked you to do that, in hopes you that your moral compass would tell you to take it easy on her anyways, so now she thinks you don't like her."

"Whoever said that I did?"

Spain crossed his arms now and raised an eyebrow, making Romano blush in defeat, "Okay, what if I do? So what am I supposed to do now?" Spain rolled his eyes, "Apologize to her, tell her how you really feel, _woo _her, do something to show her that you care!" Spain exclaimed.

"Damn you're pushy, you bastard." Romano growled though he was really happy for the advice and took off to find you.

Romano found where your tracks left off and huffed as he stood outside of the wooden indoor Jacuzzi. He leaned his back against the door, "_! Are you in there? I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings…the truth is I-I actually like you…and…I want you to forgive me, but if you don't then well it's my fault anyways.

The door opened, sending him tumbling face first into the snow. "Damn it."

"Sorry, Romano…so are you really sorry though?" You said wiping away some tears.

He stood up and nodded, brushing off the snow, "I guess I really wanted to show you that I respect you by treating you like the guys and not taking it easy on you."

You smiled, "You're an idiot Romano."

Romano smiled lightly, and then the snow started to pick up, "Ack! Let's go in there for a bit and warm up."

You nodded and you both went in and closed the door.

"So…you really like me huh?" You asked.

"Yeah…maybe…so what about you do you like me?" He asked.

"Well what do you think?" You asked.

"You hate me." He said with a light grin.

"You really are an idiot." You said and then pulled the collar of his shirt to you and kissed him deeply, "I love you, Romano."

"Mmmmhmm." He moaned into the kiss and realized that he was in love with you as well.

"Yeah…I love you too." Romano said, smiling into the kiss and held onto you tightly, and as the kiss deepened, you both embraced your deep feelings for each other. You both talked for hours and then you said, "Well, I think it's time to head in, it's getting dark out, and I think there's a blizzard outside." You said.

You tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge, "Damn it all! The door's frozen!"

"What?" Romano exclaimed and tried to open the door, when he found that he couldn't budge the door he started ramming the door but that didn't help. He then heard you start to cry again, "We're going to be stuck in here! What about dinner? Will anyone find us?"

Romano felt bad for you, knowing you were scared, and then he remembered something and pulled out some cookies, "Here, I'm not hungry." He lied.

"Thanks." You said and left him a few of the many cookies he gave you, "I don't want to eat them all, so here, have some." You said. Romano nodded and ate them, "Thanks _." You nodded with a soft smile.

"R-Romano…I'm scared, what if no one finds us out in this snowstorm? I've heard of people getting 28 feet of snow in one wave and then another 28ft in a second and they have to stay in there for a long time!" You said.

"I swear to you, whatever happens, I will keep you alive. Do you understand?"

You nodded, and as the hours wore on, you were getting cold, "R-R-Romano, I'm f-f-freeeeezing!"

Romano looked around and then grinned, "I got it!" Then he began to strip.

You freaked, "Romano! Put your shirt back on, you'll catch a cold!"

"_, think about where we've been hiding out in, this is a Jacuzzi! It has hot water!"

You smiled at that realization, and began to do the same, and you both hopped in, a little embarrassed about you both being naked in a Jacuzzi together.

"Mmm…" You moaned, "This is really warm."

"You will be on fire in a second." He said and you asked, "What do you-,"

Romano moved in closer and began kissing you, his manhood rubbing against your sex. "Oh…mmm…gawd…" You moaned against the friction that was happening between you two. "So…hot…"

"Thanks." Romano chuckled, though he knew that's not quite what you meant by that, but took it as it is.

Romano and you soon fell into making love and grabbed some towels to dry off with in a cabinet above and then got dressed again and cuddled and lay down on top of the Jacuzzi lid and fell asleep next to each other, your body heat keeping the both of you warm.

The following morning, you two were both found by everyone and were rescued, and you both left that room that day as boyfriend and girlfriend. This snowed-in thing had been more a blessing than it had been a misfortune. Thank goodness for snow storms.


	4. AustriaXReader

The music played beautifully and you followed the melody until you found Austria playing the grand piano in a corner of the bathroom. His back was to you and so he didn't see you slip inside and start dancing lightly to the music.

You were so engrossed into the music, and it stuck in your mind, and in such a way, that you didn't hear it stop, or notice when fingers intertwined with yours and another hand took a firm but gentle hold of the small of your back.

Then you stopped and blushed as you saw the charming man that held you, "M-Mr. Austria." You dropped your gaze so he wouldn't see your face, but he stopped you from doing so.

"Don't." He pushed a stray lock of your hair away, "You are very attractive with blush on your cheeks."

"Did you like the music?" Austria asked as he twirled you around.

"Y-Yes, it was wonderful."

"Did I startle you too bad when I started dancing with you?"

"Not too much."

"Good."

Then you pulled away, "Mr. Austria, are you okay? You don't seem like yourself." You said. You may have had a major crush on Mr. Austria, and would've loved this interaction with him. But you loved Mr. Austria the way he normally is, and this really, really affectionate side of him, was not a part of the Austrian package deal you had fallen for.

Austria blushed lightly, "Sit down with me." He said escorting you to the bench beside the grand piano. "Do you believe in changing yourself, so that someone you like, will like you back?"

"No! If the person you like, doesn't like you for whom you are, then they aren't worth fawning over. I mean the idea of changing to be someone the person you like, would like, is nice. But then there is someone you may not like, who loves you just the way you are."

"Really?" He asked.

"Uh…that's hypothetically speaking of course." You said lightly, "So why were you acting like that to me?"

"I was testing the theory out."

"Well I think it's ridiculous."

"Then I won't do it again."

"But you don't have to listen to what I have to say, it's just my opinion."

"_, what do you think of me?"

You tried to hide your blush, "I think you're an attractive man who is intelligent, kind hearted, holds the position of authority, a gentleman who is talented, and pompous and always nagging and manipulative but that's what make s you unique. But why do you care what I think?"

"Well…because…I asked France what to do about confessions of the heart and he said that sometimes if you change who you are, the person you like will like you more. And the truth is…I like you, and because you had never showed any sign at liking me, I wasn't sure if you would be interested in me or not, so I figured I should change my attitude a bit to please you."

You turned bright red, "M-Me?"

He nodded, "You are a very unique individual on the inside and a very curvaceous and beautiful one on the outside."

You smiled, "You think so?"

"I know so; would you care to grab some hot apple cider?"

"That sounds great!" You giggled and held his arm.

"So…does this mean that I can ask you if you would like to go out with me?"

"As long as you never act like you were before except on occasion, yes."

Austria walked up with you to the bar and you both drank hot apple ciders. You both talked for the entire night, and then you practiced on the piano with him for a few hours and when he discovered that you had a lovely singing voice, he made you sing as he played to songs you knew.

You awoke in the morning and saw that the snow was coming in fast. Since it was your job as a maid at the World Meeting Mansion, you decided to make sure that the place was ready for tonight. When there are big snow storms to come, everyone always came here so that if they were to get snowed in; at least it would be done here.

You were marching over to the electrical outhouse and you suddenly tripped and the ice cracked from beneath you and your feet fell into the icy water. You hurried out of it and did what you need to with the electricity and hurried inside where Austria scolded you, telling you that if you fell in ice it was imperative that you go get yourself warmed up.

He bundled you up, and you sat on the toilet while he drew a hot tub of water for your feet. You smiled as you watched him take a rag and heat your feet and legs up to your knees with it.

"Thank you Austria."

He looked up at you and gave you a warm smile, "It's nothing, my princess."

You blushed brightly and he leaned up and kissed your deeply with a tender passion of sensual love. "I would do anything for you, you know…I love you _."

"And I love you Austria." You said as you ran your hands through his hair and gazed into his dark indigo eyes. Then you leaned down, and commanded his lips with yours, and he accepted the challenge of dominance, and at last you submitted yourself to him.

That night after much more talk, it was revealed that once again, you all would be snowed in.


End file.
